


Just a Clone

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mando'a, during Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Comparing General Skywalker and Kanan is impossible, even when dying on a battlefield. Admitting your feelings to one, now that's possible.





	Just a Clone

Rex had always known he'd die on the battlefield, always defending his Jedi and his brothers from death. He had always known he'd die alone, with the people he served not really noticing he was gone. He was cannon-fodder; always has been, and always will be. Even now, he wasn't trusted, not like Kanan or Hera or even Kallus. It hurt, to walk into a meeting room, and have someone ask why he was in there, during mission briefs and debriefs.

Hera always backed him up, shouting that Rex didn't follow the orders, that Rex removed the chip that made the clones kill the Jedi and turn on the Republic. That always shut them up, because they never knew about the biochips.

Rex avoided meetings unless Hera said his presence was absolutely required, after that.

Wedge would join him, most of the time, and ask about his time serving under the Jedi, and it was only recently that Wedge asked if it was anything like serving under Kanan.

Rex never answered his question, and Wedge never asked again.

The truth was, serving under General Skywalker, and serving under Kanan, were two vastly different experiences. Under Skywalker, he was serving a Jedi who encouraged his men, but didn't take the time to get to _know_ them. Skywalker was a loose cannon with brilliant strategies when he wanted to actually use his brain. Skywalker would never notice his men giving their rations to planet natives when things got hard, and would never notice how little Rex actually knew about being a commanding officer, rather than just a normal trooper, and would get annoyed when Rex didn't have an answer to any problem.

Kanan, on the other hand, while constantly vigilant in the fight against the empire, also knew more about his squad then General Skywalker knew about his own Padawan. Kanan knew Rex's allergies, even if there were only a few, and he knew Rex actually hated the colour blue, yet kept it because of the 501st. Kanan knew Rex loved the colour green, so far from the colour of Kamino's dark blue waters, and that Rex would give up his ration of food to any member of the Rebellion unless Kanan or Hera stopped him from doing it. Kanan would ask for his opinion, and would accept “I don't know” as a valid answer.

Rex could never hold the two in the same light. Of course, Skywalker was a great man, and kind, and even if he _was_ oblivious, the blond Jedi cared a damn lot about his men, even if he didn't notice the small things. Kanan cared, too, and there were times where the other man would miss something of the smaller details, like when Rex said he learned he was allergic to some berries, only to give him a cup of berry juice out of habit, only to find out the berries in it were the ones he was allergic to when he had a reaction (granted, he still had his sight and they still were unsure about each other back then, and it _was_ a one-time thing).

“ _Rex, dammit, stay with me!_ ” Rex jerked out of his thoughts that compared Skywalker and Kanan, and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he managed to make out Kanan leaning over him. “Rex, thank the Force! Listen, you need to stay with me, okay? Stay awake. Talk to me!”

He said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I love you.” It was weak, and Rex knew it was probably inappropriate. They were on a battlefield, and besides, Kanan was his Commanding Officer. Rex was just a clone.

“I love you.” He didn't expect it to be said back, and he was sure he looked confused, even if Kanan couldn't see it.

“Don't...”

“I'm not saying it because I think you're dying.” Kanan pressed his forehead to Rex's, and Rex closed his eyes at the movement. “I do love you. I... I should have said something before.”

“Doesn't matter.” Rex reached up to grab Kanan's arm. “Not like I expected it... Just a clone.”

“You're not just a clone,” Kanan breathed, “You're far more than that. You're smart, you're funny, your smile was one of the things I noticed first. I didn't want to like it- like you. Hera constantly complained I should just woman up and kiss you, you know?” Rex let out a weak laugh, at that.

“Wolffe's bitched about it, over comms,” he admitted, opening his eyes again. Kanan was smiling.

“I love you.” The Jedi said again. Rex didn't stop the soft smile.

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,” he breathed, and Kanan's sucked in a sharp breath.

“Aren't those marriage vows?” Kanan whispered.

“Didn't think you'd know them.”

“I learned some things with Sabine around.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” Rex said, “I love you. You don't have to say the vows back.” Kanan kissed him, then.

“I love you,” Kanan said, “And when you're healed up, we'll get married properly, alright? I doubt Hera will let us do otherwise.” Rex smiled again, laughing weakly.

“Right...” He didn't mention not having the right to having a real ceremony, or having a filed marriage certificate most people in the Republic and Empire get. It wasn't worth the fight. Not when he wasn't going to last long enough to get back to Base.

“Rex! _Rex!_ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde!_ ” Kanan's desperate voice was the last thing he heard.

So, yeah, he died on a battlefield. He had always known that. But he wasn't alone, when he passed.

His husband was there, and that was all that mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum = "I love you"


End file.
